Unexpected Event
by Devilsho
Summary: "Lalu, kapan kita aka melangsungkan pernikahan?","Terserah kamu, aku akan menunggu dengan sabar" WARNING: Lemon, Bad Summary, sorry for that ;p [Pict aren't mine]


**WARNING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18+ ONLY**

 **(LEMON FICTION)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I HAVE ALREADY WARNED YOU..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHAT A STUBBORN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINE.. ENJOY THE STORY! ;D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DevilShosetsuka is back with another lemon banger! /lebay

Setelah membawa suguhan Nagisa x Kayano, kali ini author bawakan lagi lemon Karma x Okuda biar makin semangat! Dan perlu diperhatikan untuk selalu waspada akan terjadinya typo yang bertebaran tapi tidak separah mobil yang bertebaran di Ibukota, ancurnya tulisan tapi enggak sehancur hidup author, OOCnya karakter tapi tidak separah 'dia' yang disana, dan berantakannya alur cerita ini tapi tidak terlalu berantakan seperti negara ini ditangan para penguasa pelumat sumber daya alam.. :v

Oke gitu aja intronya, ENJOY! :D

* * *

Sore itu, Nampak seorang birokrat yang terengah-engah berlari menuju pegunungan didekat SMP Kunugigaoka, dengan pakaian dinasnya yang tak sempat ia ganti dengan baju setelan santai, ia berlari kearah hutan menuju tempat terlarang yang disegel oleh pihak pembeli karena sudah menjadi aset pembeli tersebut. Seakan tak peduli apa sanksi yang akan ia dapat apabila kantor tau apa yang sudah ia perbuat hari ini.

"Oy! Karma! Telat sekali kamu datang kesini?" Teriak Okajima pada Karma yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari dari bawah kaki gunung.

Karma hanya menyeringai pada kawan lamanya yang terkenal akan pikirannya yang harus mendapat asuhan orang tua. "Maaf, ada urusan tadi di tempatku bekerja." Jawabnya pada Okajima dan yang lain.

Kemudian Kayano menghampirinya dan memukul pelan bahu Karma, "Ciee, Karma jadi antek pemerintah." Sindir Kayano dengan ucapannya Karma saat misi terkahir mereka saat harus merelakan Koro-sensei pergi untuk selamanya sembari bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Oy, jangan begitulah Kayano-san." Celetuk Karma pada Kayano yang rasanya sudah tau bahwa dia ingin menyindirnya.

"Yaudah, kamu temani Okuda ya! Soalnya dia juga baru datang, sama sepertimu!" Kata Sumire yang juga ingin hendak pulang karena sudah membersihkan kelas 3-E yang sudah seperti sedia kala bersihnya.

"Di.. dia ada di.. dimana?" Tanya Karma dengan nada terpatah-patah saat ia mendengar nama 'Okuda' atau 'Manami', "Kok jadi gagap pas aku bilang Okuda-san?" Tanya Sumire pada Karma yang wajahnya memerah.

"Cieee Karma _blushing!_ " Teriak Okajima dengan kamera SLR yang ia bawa untuk memfoto depan wajahnya Karma yang menunduk karena tak tahan menahan malu. "Uuuh, baiklah.. sana pulang!"

"Biar bisa berduaan tuh sama Okuda.." Celetuk Kataoka dibelakang Karma, "Kalian kenapa sih? Cepatlah pulang!" Teriak Karma yang nadanya serasa ingin mengusir teman-teman seperjuangan semasa SMP.

Dan semuanya pamit pulang pada Karma, meninggalkan dirinya dan Okuda yang masih berdiri di tempat yang banyak menuliskan cerita penuh kenangan indah semasa SMP. "Dia ada dimana ya?" gumam Karma dalam hati sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Okuda yang belum ia lihat semenjak tiba.

"Oh, Konichiwa Karma-kun!"

"Eh? Ko.. Konichiwa O.. Okuda-san.."

"Bantuin aku ya, bersihin area belakang. Ini sapunya!"

"Ah, baiklah.." Dan Karma bersama Okuda menyapu area belakang, hingga hari tak terasa sudah malam.

Dalam perjalanan ke lapangan untuk menaruh sampah yang mereka sudah pungut, mereka melewati kelas tempat mereka menimba ilmu bersama yang lain. Tiba-tiba Okuda menarik tangannya Karma masuk ke dalam kelas mereka yang dulu, lalu dia langsung menutup pintu. Karma yang tak mengerti akan sikap Okuda langsung bertanya padanya, "Ada apa Okuda-san?"

Dia tidak membalas pertanyaannya, melainkan langsung mencium Karma. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya, walaupun sebenarnya Karma juga ingin membalas ciuman Okuda padanya tapi ia masih menahannya. Hingga akhirnya Karma tidak tahan lagi dan membalas lumatan Okuda yang semakin menikmati lidahnya.

Setelah 5 menit bercumbu, Okuda mulai meraba-raba mister P nya Karma. Dia pun pasrah saja pada Okuda yang sudah membuka celana dinasnya.

Kemudian Okuda mulai memainkan mister P nya Karma dengan tangannya, lalu ia menyingkapkan baju dan celananya Karma hingga tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Lalu sebaliknya, Karma juga membuka baju dan celananya Okuda beserta pakaian dalamnya, dan mereka berdua tidak mengenakan apa-apa di kelas itu.

Okuda semakin asyik bermain-main dengan mister P Karma, dan si rambut merah itupun hanya meregangkan badannya ke belakang sambil mengeluarkan desahan, yang membuat Okuda malah semakin ingin memasukkan mister P nya Karma ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian setelah Okuda bermain-main dengan mister P di mulutnya, dia pun kembali mencumbu Karma yang nampaknya masih menahan diri meski sudah larut dalam permainan.

5 menit setelah mereka saling mencumbu satu sama lain, Okuda mengarahkan mister P Karma menuju miss V nya, terasa ada yang robek dalam kemaluannya Okuda dan ada sedikit darah yang keluar **,** dan mereka melakukan oral seks selama kurang lebih 10 menit diruang kelas. Tiba-tiba badan Karma yang sudah basah dengan keringat itu mulai bergoyang-goyang keras sambil ia berkata, "aarhh.., Okuda.. aku tak tahan lagi."

Okuda yang tidak benar-benar memerhatikan rintihan Karma itupun masih saja terus memainkan penisnya, sampai akhirnya Okuda merasakan cairan hangat kental putih didalam miss V nya. Okuda langsung mengeluarkan mister P nya Karma itu dan tiba-tiba ia seperti dirasuki setan, Okuda menelan cairan spermanya Karma, dan ditambah dengan menghisap mister P nya Karma sampai cairan spermanya benar-benar habis.

Kemudian Okuda perlahan duduk sebentar dilantai, dan dia perhatikan Karma yang merebahkan badannya di lantai sambil mencoba memelankan irama nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Okuda hanya tersenyum padanya, lalu Karma kembali bangun dan menghampirinya, Dia juga hanya tersenyum pada Okuda. Cukup lama mereka berdua memandang satu sama lain dengan keadaan bugil dan basah berkeringat. "Kamu sudah tidak perawan lagi ya?", katanya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum jahat pada Okuda.

Okuda hanya tertawa kecil padanya "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanyannya dengna menjulurkan lidah, "Karena aku ingin melakukannya lagi." Jawab birokrat itu, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi seperti polotisi yang ahli bersilat lidah, Karma memulai ronde 2 dengan mencium bibirnya Okuda dengan penuh nafsunya. Okuda juga membalas dengan nafsunya sambil mengarahkan tangannya Karma ke dalam lubang kemaluannya Okuda. Cukup lama mereka bercumbu, dan kali ini Karma yang mengarahkan mister P nya menuju miss V nya Okuda.

Dan nafas mereka berdua semakin memburu karena semakin panasnya suhu ruangan karena mereka yang saling memuaskan nafsu satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya setelah mereka berdua orgasme untuk ke-2 kalinya, mereka akhirnya berhenti. Okuda pun dengan kesetanan melahap semua cairan sperma, bahkan cairannya sendiri yang tercampur menjadi satu dalam keringat. Ia tak peduli lagi, karena saat ini dia merasa seperti dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Keringat yang sudah membasahi badan mereka berdua. Karma melihat wajah Okuda yang menutup matanya dan terenggah-engah nafasnya sambil memegangi payudaranya, dan akhirnya mereka berdua tergeletak tanpa megenakan busana diruang kelas itu dengan keadaan gelap karena Karma maupun Okuda seperti sengaja agar tidak ada yang curiga.

Kemudian setelah mereka bercumbu, mereka mengenakan pakaian mereka lagi, namun masih dalam keadaan lemas karena ronde 2 itu lebih lama dari yang pertama. Dan itu cukup membuat mereka capek dan tak bisa bergerak dari lantai kelas 3-E tercinta.

"Neee, Karma-kun" Tanya Okuda yang menggerai rambutnya dan melepaskan kacamatanya,

"Okuda.. san.." Karma _speechless_ melihat Okuda yang melepas ikat rambutnya dan kacamatanya,

"Aku.. aku mencintaimu Karma-kun" Okuda berterus terang dengan pria yang sudah merenggut keperawanannya malam itu.

"Heeh?" Tiba-tiba saja Karma mengeluarkan air mata yang tak dapat dibendung lagi olehnya. "Karma-kun jangan menangis, aku-" Karma menutup mulut Okuda dengan jari telunjuknya, dan kemudian dia mendekatinya,

"Aku menangis karena akhirnya aku tau isi hatimu, Manami-chan" Karma berkata dengan senyuman yang tulus dari dalam lubuk hatinya, dan Okuda mendadak _blushing_ karena selama ini, perasannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Lalu kapan kita melangsungkan pernikahan?" Tanya Karma dengan maksud sengaja. dan giliran Okuda yang sekali lagi mendadak _blushing_ karena Karma. "Terserah kamu, aku akan menunggu dengan sabar." Jawabnya dengan nada terbata-bata.

-The End-

* * *

WooHoo, buat yang me-review 'Finally' yang dipost sebelum ff ini, author ucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih. Karena kebahagian seorang author itu adalah ketika ada orang yang mereview karyanya :v

RnRnya yaa biar tau kurangnya dimana XD

Bye bye!


End file.
